marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xina Kwan (Earth-928)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, Newer York. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Programmer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 19 | Last = | HistoryText = Xina Kawn was the wife of Miguel O'Hara. Like minded in their gift of intelligence, the two befriended each other during their childhood.Spider-Man 2099 #19 Xina often encouraged Miguel to stand up to those who bullied him (Kron Stone in particular), though he would never immediately act on the advice in fear of getting his family in trouble with Kron's father, Tyler Stone.Spider-Man 2099 #30 He would later take her advice and testify against Kron Stone in court after the two of them are attacked by the boy in the school bathroom. His actions would result in the Kron's expulsion from school. In their adulthood, the two entered into a romantic relationship with each other that later ends badly when Miguel cheats on Xina with his brother's then-girlfriend, Dana D'Angelo.Spider-Man 2099 #37 Miguel would not cross paths with Xina again until he needed Lyla (an artificial intelligence program that went haywire) repaired. Still bitter over how the relationship ended, Xina would only agree to repair Lyla under the stipulation that Miguel admitted that it was something Dana couldn't do. During the time she fixes Lyla, the two meet frequently. She repairs Lyla and returns the AI to Miguel, but fails to tell him she programmed Lyla to make rude remarks to Dana. After Miguel gives her a antique bubblegum machine, the two visit the city of Nightshade and encounter Miguel's brother Gabriel and his friend Kasey. The two get into an argument and Xina leaves the city without Miguel, leaving him without transport. She later returns for him after he's been attacked by a stranger who offered to give him a ride and stole his belongings. During the emergence and rampage of Venom, Xina butts heads with Dana; Dana assumes that Xina and Miguel are seeing each other in secret despite Miguel's protests to otherwise. Xina goes to visit a newly promoted Miguel at Alchemax to speak with him, only to be ignored as he studies his new enemy. She leaves his office angry, believing he was ignoring her on purpose and runs into Dana. The two find Winston, Miguel's assistant, dead and are captured by Venom. When Miguel reaches them, Venom forces him to save either Xina or Dana.Spider-Man 2099 #36 Xina reaches out for Miguel and when Miguel responds in kind, Venom takes his actions as a decision and releases Xina and attempts to kill Dana; Miguel stops the monster in time and flees with Dana, later advising her run. When he returns, Venom and Xina are missing from the room. Venom recaptures Dana and though she begs Venom to release Xina, Xina still maintains her contempt for Dana. When Miguel and S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives, a battle ensues that allows Xina to escape with the help of Dana. When Dana is killed, Xina witnesses Miguel as Spider-Man mourn over her body.Spider-Man 2099 #38 She later visits Miguel for emotional support only to be turned away; when he goes to see Xina at her apartment, she advises Miguel to run Alchemax.Spider-Man 2099 #39 Xina, suffering from survivor's guilt complex, prepares to leave shortly after Dana's funeral.Spider-Man 2099 #40 When Miguel comes to see her, her robot assistant notifies him that she's left with no plans to return in the foreseeable future.Spider-Man 2099 #42 2099: The World of Tomorrow Miguel and Xina reunite after she rescues Miguel from the shores of the Fatherland. When he comes to he finds her next to him as she proceeds to check him for signs of infection from the techno-organic virus.2099: World of Tomorrow #2 After Miguel agrees to help Doom, Xina visits him and checks on the progression of his research on the virus; he commends Xina for being able to shield humans from the virus for as long as she has, but comments that controlling it would be difficult. Xina, ignorant of Doom's plans, is confused by his comment, revealing that she unaware of Doom's plans for the virus. It's implied that, Xina and Doom may have been romantically involved2099: Manifest Destiny and thus Doom is openly jealous of Xina's show affection toward Miguel.2099: World of Tomorrow #3 When Doom turns on Miguel and the others, Miguel attempts to flee with Xina from Doom's Castle and is thwarted by the mastermind. He confronts Doom as Spider-Man to no avail; Xina is kidnapped by Doom and taken to the lower part of his castle. Doom explains to Xina that she is necessary to put the final phase of his plan into motion. With her help, she can infect his armored body with the techno-organic virus and purge it immediately afterward using the technology she created to purge the virus. Though she does what he asks, she fears Doom will die during the procedure. As the machine begins to overload, she begs the arriving Miguel to stop the process.2099: World of Tomorrow #4 Doom emerges from the procedure purged of the virus and the nano-machines; as the Phalanx converge on Doom's castle, the three of them race to stop the reawakening of the Scout (a mutant named Nostromo). Their endeavors fail, the Nostromo is connected to the Phalanx and the Phalanx begin to assimilate the earth.2099: World of Tomorrow #4 Xina suspects Doom has betrayed them when he objects to the attempt to save Nostromo; though he tries to convince her otherwise, she refuses to listen to him and sides with Miguel. When the three from battle, Xina tells Miguel that the only to stop Nostromo is to kill him.2099: World of Tomorrow #5 However, Nostromo is rescued and Doom destroys himself the Phalanx. Miguel and Xina search the rubble of his castle and find nothing except a piece of his mask.2099: World of Tomorrow #72099: World of Tomorrow #8 | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters Student